superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
You can NEVER clench enough!
text Progression in Episode With the return of Greg from his tour of making massive amounts of money from being a man, the team is reassembled and Jirard returns to Wire Sponge's jungle enclosure to retrieve the Sub-Tank from some frogs and used his Escape Unit to get out of there and headed to Wheel Gator's tank for the final time to use the Speed Burner to obtain the Heart Piece which eluded him for so long. Now back on his path of Maverick hunting, X heads toward the lair of Morph Moth who has taken up residence in a junkyard and uses it's broken inhabitants as his minions. Working his way into the factory but paused for a moment to use the Spin Wheel on a part of the floor to break it up to reveal another capsule from Dr. Light which contained new body armor for X which would convert damage he took and used it to charge an explosive burst of energy. Working his way through as he fights his way through robots that are controlled in an almost puppet like manner by worm robots. Coming across another strange door and going inside of it, X confronts the X-Hunter, Serges, in an epic fight where he does some weird spins in mid-air but unfortunately Round 1 goes to Serges. Coming back for Round 2 against the moustachio menace but ran out of juice for his Sonic Slicer, which is his weakness, half way through the fight. Though not discouraged and showing off amazing skills with his X-Buster, X managed to triumph by the skin of his teeth and gained the head of his fallen comrade, Zero. Running his way through multiple hordes of enemies and one more mini-boss before entering the lair of Morph Moth. Coming down from the ceiling like a...chandelier? Isn't he supposed to be a moth? Oh well, X using the Speed Burner to make this thing burn as it swings around it's body and random junk from the floor and surrounding room to hurt X. After coming down a little less then half-way health, the pupa turns into a beautiful Moth robot which now flies around X trying to hurt him using Stun Spore and Lasers! But just like a moth to the flame, Morph Moth got burned by spinning flame wheels to the face and was destroyed. X brandishing sweet new mint and orange armor as well as the new Silk Shot which fires a junk block from his buster that explodes on impact. Thus begins the hunt for Crystal Snail in his odd, crystal cavern of lots of shiny objects. Performing some really amazing and probably really difficult maneuvering on his part, Jirard collects the Heart Piece from Crystal Snail's stage but was crushed by a giant emerald-like slab and accidentally slipped into some spikes...twice. Coming across another odd path which led X to another X-Hunter room, X was challenged by Violen to a rematch. But this time X came prepared with bubbles...seriously. Violen going down in a matter of seconds after being exposed to soapy substances and giving X Zero's Torso in return and smelling of fresh lemon. But victory is short-lived as he falls on spikes once more and game over'd! But returning to Crystal Snail's stage to go fight Agile without his weakness. Though he went through it and in the end, it was proved that endurance was better then the speed with X winning in the first round and got possession of the last part of his comrade Zero, his legs. Returning to normal Maverick hunting, X continues onward through the crystalline lair and found the final armor piece from Dr. Light, a brand new car!...Helmet. New helmet that reveals secrets which was used to find a room to farm energy like there is no tomorrow. Reaching the boss room that housed Crystal Snail whose weakness is the Magnet Mine...wait, does X have that? No. No he does not. Engaging Man-Mode once more to try and defeat the giant mollusk without his weakness but unfortunately, Round 1 went to Crystal Snail after getting crystallized in place and being hit head on by his shell. Seeing that somehow Crystal Snail could slow down time, X was not discouraged and used his trust charged X-Buster shots to take down the mollusk in Round 2. In return for defeating Crystal Snail, X got some new light purple armor along with the Crystal Hunter which freezes enemies in place. Returning to base, Dr. Cain tells X to hold off the Maverick forces while he installs the control chip into Zero to reactivate him. Wrapping up the episode with a bit of back tracking to the Junkyard to find Completion List *Obtained Sub-Tank from Wire Sponge's stage *Obtained Heart Piece from Wheel Gator's stage *Obtained the body armor from Morph Moth's stage *Defeated Serges and obtained Zero's Head *Defeated Morph Moth and obtained Silk Shot *Obtained the Heart Piece from Crystal Snail's stage *Defeated Violen and obtained Zero's Torso *Defeated Agile and obtained Zero's Legs *Obtained the Helmet upgrade *Defeated Crystal Snail and obtained Crystal Hunter *Obtained the Heart Piece in Morph Moth's stage Facts from Jirard, Alex and Greg Jirard: *Jirard has stated that because he has played this game many times, he knows where most, if not all, the secrets are. Alex: *Alex wishes he had more time to beat games stating that quote, "...I'll play like 3 games in the course of 3 months and then play 3 games and beat them in a day." *He has mistaken the line from "Saving Private Ryan" when he said, "Earn this." Alex mistook it as him saying his name was Ernest. *Morph Moth's stage is the one of two bosses that doesn't have spikes or bottomless pits, the other being Flame Stag. *Crystal Snail's subtitle is "The Crystal Magician." For some reason he was also left out of the Gameboy Color version of the game. *The X-Hunter's Violen and Agile are named so because of the transliteration meaning in french for Violent and Agile, respectively. But Serges' name doesn't fit with the trend but is a corruption of the word, "Sagesse", which in french means Wisdom. *Alex thinks that Agile looks kind of like the Marvel Comics character, The Silver Samurai. *Crystal Snail's mine is used to harvest energy for Sigma's army. Greg: *Greg comments on how he finds it funny how quickly Jirard finishes games like this one, saying that it will only take another episode or two to finish. *Greg has stated that while working on some stuff with Jirard that he brought over "God of War: Chains of Olympus" and just sat down and beat it. *Greg still does not know what Man-Mode is. *Greg has a hilarious voice for the bats inside of Crystal Snail's stage. *He voiced Dr. Cain using the same voice for Old Man Snitchez and told X to hold the Maverick's off using the Horadric Cube. Question of the Week What is your favorite power-up from a game? Jirard '''said that his favorite power-up is the feather cape from Super Mario Bros. 3. '''Alex said his favorite power-up is the Fire Shield from Sonic 3. Greg said his favorite power-up are the Herme's Boots from God of War 3. Category:Mega Man X2 Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE